Byakugan: The Blind Point
by HyUuGa-YuMi
Summary: NARUHINA.Cada minuto que pasa, es una oportunidad o una desventaja, tiempo para tomar desiciones que pueden cambiar tu vida, elegir entre algo preciado y esencial...o algo amado. Hinata a perdido la vista,Naruto no se cruzara de brazos ante esto.Reviews!
1. Everything For Love

**Konnichiwa!!! Eh vuelto! Pero ahora les traigo una historia Naruhina, es que la verdad queria variar por que ya era mucho Nejiten! claro que seguire haciendo mas pues es mi pareja fovorita, pero esta idea se me ocurrio de un día para otro, y pues el Naruhina es tambien mi segunda pareja favorita! Ojala que les guste Disfrutenla!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Naruto ni Hinata me pertenecen le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei, solo me pertenece la historia, y si fueran mios serían novios XD.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Everything For Love**

-RASENGAN!- Grito a todo pulmón un rubio shinobi muy malherido mientras ejecutiva su mortal técnica.

Ahora el, Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba ahí, sangrando a causa de varias heridas, mientras veía a su lado a sus 5 compañeros de misión atrapados en el Genjutsu más poderoso de su peligroso rival…Uchiha Itachi.

-No puedes hacer nada con eso, mejor ríndete…cada minuto que pasa tus compañeros sufren más-Decía el Akatsuki mientras permanecía impasible.

-No…no me…no me rendiré- Decía el joven mientras trataba de recuperar el chakra que había perdido.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer…ni tu…ni Kyuubi-Enfatizó el sádico Uchiha.

-Suéltalos ya!-Grito con rabia el Uzumaki.

-¿Por que tendría que hacerte caso?-Pregunto sarcásticamente y con descaro el Uchiha mayor.

De repente paso algo que ninguno de los dos se imaginaba….Itachi perdió su concentración en el genjutsu que ejecutaba …por tratar de esquivar una Kusanagi.

-Sasuke….-Susurraba atónito el rubio que aún no salía de su asombro.

-A si que…volviste…eh Sasuke-Pronuncio altaneramente Itachi.

-A si es…y vine dispuesto a acabar contigo Itachi-Menciono Sasuke poniendo se en posición de batalla.

Naruto aun no salía de su asombro…Pero después reacciono mientras corría a socorrer a sus amigos…Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Lee y Kakashi-sensei yacían en el suelo malheridos y notablemente cansados debido a la mental tortura que Itachi les impuso.

-Naruto! Cuidado!-Grito desesperadamente Sasuke interponiéndose entre el jutsu de Itachi y Naruto.

-Estúpido Hermano! No impedirás que extraiga a Kyuubi del interior de ese patético Jinchuuriki-Grito Itachi.

Mientras tanto a un lado de Naruto…Hinata iba recuperando el conocimiento.

-Na…Naruto-kun…que sucede?-Pregunto la joven kunoichi.

-Hinata¿te encuentras bien?-Pregunto el joven con una voz queda tomando a su amiga entre sus brazos y con un gesto de preocupación.

-Si…Ari…arigato…Naruto-kun-Tartamudeo la ojiperla por el cariñoso trato que le daba su, aún, amor platónico.

-Discúlpame Hinata, descansa, ahora vengo-Dijo el rubio recostando suavemente a su amiga para acudir en ayuda de Sasuke, quien se encontraba peleando contra su hermano mayo, quien ahora, le llevaba una notable ventaja.

-Maldito Itachi! No te saldrás con la tuya!-Grito rabiosamente el Uchiha menor mientras era aprisionado por un Jutsu de Itachi.

-Ya falta poco hermano…y aún veo que no eres un digno rival-Dijo muy tranquilamente el ojirojo.

-RASENGAN!-Grito el Uzumaki mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad con su jutsu hasta su oponente.

Uchiha Itachi…lo esquivo.

-Ya te dije…que nunca me vencerás con esa patética muestra de poder.-Dijo fríamente.

-Ugh…-Naruto escupió un poco de sangre mientras intentaba levantarse…pero sus brazos flaquearon y nuevamente se lo impidieron…dio de bruces contra el suelo.

-Eres patético…no puedes ni siquiera levantarte…ahora morirás-Dijo Itachi mientras formaba con sus manos varios sellos.

Hinata veía aterrada el panorama que tenía en frente…Sus amigos heridos en el suelo, Sasuke aprisionado por un jutsu de Itachi…y Naruto mortalmente lastimado en el suelo e Itachi a punto de darle muerte.

-MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!-Grito Itachi mirando fijamente a Naruto.

-No…no caeré…en ese Genjutsu-Dijo Naruto cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-Te resistes eh? Pues entonces…KATON: HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!-Dijo Itachi formando sellos con sus manos…mientras diminutas bolas de fuego se dirijian al Jinchuuriki.

Naruto sentía que no resistia más…el inminente final había llegado para el…solo quiso dar un ultimo vistazo a lo que más quería…Sus amigos derrotados…Sasuke aprisionado…Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei desmayados…Hinata-chan…¿Hinata-chan?

-Naruto-kun!-Se oyó un grito desgarrador.

-No puede ser…-Rogaba Naruto implorando que no fuera lo que el imaginaba…mientras sentía como algo levemente pesado caía sobre él.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaba Naruto dio un rápido vistazo a su costado….y vio algo que por siempre se lamentaría ver…Hinata yacía junto a él con mortales heridas y quemaduras…y una lagrima en su sonrojada mejilla.

-Vaya, vaya…veo que te han salvado…esta vez no fallare-Dijo Itachi poniéndose en posición para realizar su Jutsu una vez más.

Naruto cayó inconsciente…esperando el ultimo golpe.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A la mañana siguiente el joven Uzumaki despertó en una cómoda cama, en una habitación totalmente blanca con una ventana donde el sol resplandecía y se podía admirar el bello paisaje. Naruto se levanto para abrir la ventana y poder respira un poco de aire fresco, llevaba varias curaciones por todo su cuerpo y un yeso en su brazo izquierdo.

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Sakura algo herida que llevaba un ramo de flores en sus brazos.

-Oh! Naruto-kun, ya despertaste, no deberías de estar levantado-Dijo la Haruno mientras dejaba las flores en un buró y ayudaba a su amigo a sentarse en la cama.

-Ya estoy bien Sakura-chan! Dattebayo!-Dijo el joven dirigiéndole una de sus típicas sonrisas a su amiga.

-Hum….esta bien Naruto-kun, pero aun así debes descansar, ayer hiciste un combate mortal y estaba muy herido, Tsunade-sama tuvo que intervenirte, estabas al borde de la muerte-Dijo la chica con un gesto de preocupación.

-¿Y que paso ayer Sakura-chan¿Qué paso después de que me desmayara?-Pregunto el rubio muy exaltado.

La chica dio un suspiro antes de continuar…

-Sasuke-kun pudo liberarse del Jutsu de Itachi, y siguió luchando contra el, y justo cuando ya estaba por ser derrotado llegaron Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama a ayudarle, juntos no lograron derrotar a Itachi, pero por lo menos lo hicieron retroceder, luego llego el líder de Akatsuki y se llevo a Itachi con él…-Explicaba la Haruno a su mejor amigo.

-Ya entiendo…¿Y como están Sasuke-dobe y Hinata-chan?-Pregunto el Jinchuuriki extremadamente preocupado.

-Sasuke-kun esta en perfecto estado…Pero Hinata-La joven hizo una pequeña pausa.

-¿Qué¿Qué tiene Hinata-chan?-Pregunto el joven temiéndose lo peor.

-Ella aún esta en coma…Tsunade-sama no logro despertarla…pero tranquilo, esta estable y esperamos que se recupere para hoy…además, el ataque de Itachi fue muy poderoso, la hirió demasiado.-Dijo Sakura tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

Naruto agradecía a Kami-sama por que Hinata no hubiera muerto…después de todo, ella le había salvado la vida.

-Tengo que ir a verla-Dijo Naruto muy decidido.

-Pero Naruto-kun! Ella aun esta en coma, y Tsunade-sama dio las ordenes de que descansaras-Dijo la chica tratando de hacer entrar en razón al rubio.

-Sakura-chan…Tengo que ir a verla-Dijo Naruto con un gesto de preocupación y decisión en sus ojos.

-Esta bien Naruto-kun-Dijo la kunoichi medico al ver la expresión de los ojos de su amigo.

Naruto rápidamente fue hasta la habitación en la que Hinata se encontraba según Sakura. Pero al llegar vio a Tsunade, Shizune y a otros ninjas médicos conversando sobre el estado de Hinata. Naruto se quedo estupefacto con lo que oyó.

-Pero no es posible Tsunade-sama-Dijo un ninja médico.

-Claro que es posible, ya lo comprobamos en los estudios que se le acaban de hacer a la joven-Dijo seriamente la Hokage.

-¿Pero como Tsunade-sama?-Cuestiono Shizune.

-Una de las bolas de fuego del Jutsu de Itachi le dio a la parte trasera de la primera vértebra de Hinata afectando los nervios y conductos que van directo a su sistema ocular-Dijo la Hokage seria.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par…no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Pero Tsunade-sama…eso significa que…-Trataba de entender Shizune.

-A si es Shizune…Hinata Hyuuga a perdido la vista-Suspiro la Hokage con una expresión triste.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Espero que les haya gustado! ese día andaba algo soñadora O, espero que este bien, ya que es mi primera incursion en el naruhina, bueno en instituto Konoha tambien lo manejo pero no como principal, y quiero advertirles que no dejare ninguno de mis anteriores fics, es solo que este fue un impulso XD.**

**Dejen reviews dando sus opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, jitomatazos, mentadas...y todo lo que se les ocurra XD**

**REVIEWS ONEGAI!**

**SAYONARA**

**Proximamente cap.2: The Sweet Blind Maiden: Hinata se entera de que a quedado ciega y Naruto se siente culpable por ello, que pasara?**


	2. The Sweet Blind Maiden

**Konnichiwa!!! Como estan? Espero que bien, el cap anterior no recibi muchos reviews TT.TT, pero no importa, espero que mas a delante les vaya interesando mas, espero que les guste este cap.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Naruto ni Hinata me pertenecen le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei, solo me pertenece la historia, y si fueran mios serían novios XD.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**The Sweet Blind Maiden**

**-**PERO DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO OBAA-CHAN!-Grito Naruto…ahora ya no le importaba que supieran que se estaba escondiendo y que había desobedecido las ordenes de la Hokage.

-Naruto¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando!-Ordeno la Hokage furiosa por el entrometimiento del ruidoso rubio.

-No me iré sin una explicación Obaa-chan!-Dijo Naruto.

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones de nada Naruto! Ahora vete!-Dijo furia.

-No…no me iré…hasta que me digan que le paso a Hinata-chan…por favor…Tsunade-sama-Dijo el chico con una expresión decidida y ojos que reflejaban infinito miedo.

-No Naruto…por favor retírate-Dijo la Hokage algo sorprendida de que el chico le llama Tsunade-sama.

-Por favor Tsunade-sama…se que en parte lo que le paso a Hinata-chan es mi culpa…y solo quiero ayudar-Dijo volteando a ver a la nívea, quien mantenía un gesto sereno en su rostro, ojos vendados, labios resecos y mejillas sonrojadas, a pesar de los múltiples vendajes que tenía a causa de las muchas heridas que había recibido…se veía tan inocente y pura.

-Naruto…no es tu culpa…Hinata a perdido la vista, esperamos que pronto se recupere-Dijo la Hokage cabizbaja

-¿Hay esperanzas?-Pregunto ilusionado el rubio.

-No lo se Naruto…no lo se, mientras tanto tengo que ir a dar el reporte a los Hyuuga, cuídala un momento-Ordeno la Hokage saliendo de la habitación.

-Claro Hokage-sama-Susurro Naruto.

El rubio volteo a ver a su amiga quien se veía tan acorde con la habitación, tan pura y limpia, tenia su piel más blanca de lo normal, pero aún así mantenía su color lechoso, tenía los ojos vendados, nariz y mejillas un tanto sonrojados, sus labios partidos…pero tiernamente rosados. En ese instante a Naruto se le pasó por la cabeza…besarla, pero no podía hacer eso…Hinata era su amiga. Solo su amiga.

-Estoy seguro de que te recuperaras Dattebayo!-Dijo Naruto mientras apretaba fuertemente la delicada mano de Hinata contra la suya.

-Te juro Hinata…te juro…que matare a Itachi aunque sea lo ultimo que haga-Dijo apretando aun más su mano.

De repente Hinata dio un leve suspiro mientras se quejaba de algún malestar…

-Hinata…Tengo que ir a avisarle a Obaa-chan que has despertado!-Dijo el rubio mientras corría en dirección a la oficina de la Hokage.

Entro muy rápido a la oficina de la Hokage, Ahí se encontraba el patriarca del Souke, Hiashi Hyuuga.

-¿Puedo pasar Obaa-chan?-Pregunto con una sonrisa de pena.

-Claro Naruto¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto la Hokage apurada.

-Hinata-chan esta despertando-Dijo cabizbajo en señal de pena.

-Enseguida iré-Dijo haciéndole una seña a Hiashi de que le siguiera, así lo hizo.

En el camino por los pasillos del hospital Tsunade-sama iba tan altiva como siempre, Hiashi tan imponente y Naruto cabizbajo, tanto por el respeto que le infundía Hiashi como por ir pensando en Hinata, los tres entraron a la habitación y Tsunade-sama se acerco a Hinata…

-Hinata¿estas despierta?-Pregunto con voz muy baja.

-Hmm…-Balbuceo Hinata mientras se despertaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien¿Ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto la Hokage muy interesada.

-Hmm..si…si Hokage-sama gra…gracias-Tartamudeo la Hyuuga.

-Que bien Hinata…-Susurro la Hokage algo melancólica.

-Tsunade-sama…po…Por que…traigo esto en los ojos?-Pregunto mientras con las yemas de sus dedos tocaba la venda que cubría sus ojos.

-Hinata…tengo que decirte algo-Dijo tomando una honda bocanada de aire.

-¿Qué…que pasa Tsunade-sama?-Pregunto algo temerosa.

-Hinata…has perdido la vista-Dijo con un gesto de tristeza en su bello rostro.

-¿Qu…que…que ha dicho…Tsu…Tsunade-sama?-Dijo incrédula la chica, en realidad no quería creerlo.

-Hinata…has perdido tu vista-Dijo con voz ronca e imponente Hiashi.

-¿Pa…padre?-Pregunto con voz cortada a causa de la impresión.

-Si Hinata, y es mejor que te resignes-Dijo muy fríamente.

Hinata sentía que su vida cada vez era más y más miserable, no podía haber algo peor…

-¿Tsunade-sama…algún día recuperare la vista?-Pregunto con una pequeña ilusión.

-Puede ser Hinata…te juro que haré lo que sea posible para tratar de que así sea.-Dijo la Hokage decidida.

-A…arigatou…Tsunade-sama-Dijo la chica pensativa.

-Hinata, tu padre y yo tenemos que platicar sobre este asunto, mientras te dejare al cuidado de Naruto-Dijo la Hokage mientras se retiraba con Hiashi.

Al oír el nombre del rubio Hinata se sonrojo y a la vez entristeció…por lo menos Naruto-kun estaba bien.

-Hinata¿estas bien?-Pregunto el rubio con un dejo de preocupación.

-Hum…si cla…claro Naruto-kun…gra..gracias-Dijo pensativa.

-Perdón Hinata-Se disculpo el joven.

-¿Po…por que Naruto-kun? Tu no tuviste la culpa-Dijo la joven.

-Claro que si Hinata-chan, si hubiera sido más fuerte, no tuvieras por que haberme protegido… y ahora estarías bien-Dijo melancólicamente.

-Yo…yo solo quería que estuvieras bien…Naruto-kun-Dijo la joven tiernamente sonrojada y volteando hacia otro lado.

-¿Hinata? Arigatou-Dijo Naruto algo sorprendido.

Hubo un momento de silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, ambos pensaban en tantas cosas, pero ninguno se atrevía a decirlas. Hinata aún estaba confundida por que había perdido la vista y Naruto por lo que había dicho Hinata.

De repente de la nívea mejilla de Hinata rodó una lágrima…

-¿Hinata¿Por qué lloras?-Pregunto preocupado el shinobi.

-No…no es nada Naruto-kun…enserio-Dijo mientras trataba de reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-Hinata-chan…nadie llora por nada-Dijo Naruto con la mirada baja.

Las palabras de Naruto crearon confianza en la joven Hyuuga…

-Es solo que…estoy muy…confundida…Hiashi-sama es tan malo conmigo, y…ahora…estoy ciega-Dijo mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ahora ciegos ojos.

-Hinata-chan-Pronunció mientras apretaba la mano de la joven-Te prometo…que hasta que Obaa-chan encuentre un remedio…yo sere tu fiel acompañante y nunca me separare de ti dattebayo!-Dijo firmemente.

-Na…Naruto-kun…-Dijo la chica sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Enserio Hinata-chan! Lo juro!-Prometío.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Bien este fue el cap.2! espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus opiniones Onegai!, recuerden que: UN FIC CON REVIEWS ES UN FIC FELIZ :D!,.**

**En el próximo capitulo...**

**The Blind Love:**

-Y Dime Naruto-kun…¿Po…por que me quede…ciega?-Dijo mientras se secaba una lágrima.

-De acuerdo Hokage-sama, pero no quiero ver a Hinata hasta que se recupere-Dijo muy decidido el patriarca del Souke.

**REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!!**

-Y Dime


	3. The Blind Love

**Konnichiwa!!! Gomen por la tardanza! Peroes que me dejan mucha tarea en la escuela y aparte ahorita estoy en temporada de examenes TT.TT, y ademas estuve comprando los tomos de Naruto que me faltaban :D, gracias a todos los que dejan reviews! espero que cada vez mas personas sigan mi fic, eso me emocionaria muchisimo, y por lo que veo no eh tenido otro fic que tenga tantos lectores como el de 12 meses -.-. Pero bueno espero que les guste este episodio.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Naruto ni Hinata me pertenecen le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei, solo me pertenece la historia, y si fueran mios serían novios XD.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**The Blind Love**

-Pe…pero Naruto-kun…eso…eso sería molesto para ti-Aseguro la joven un poco triste.

-Claro que no Dattebayo! Después de todo en parte es mi culpa-Dijo cabizbajo.

-No Naruto-kun! No es tu culpa-Chillo la joven mientras otras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-¿Hinata-chan?-Susurro en forma de curiosidad.

-Y Dime Naruto-kun…¿Po…por que me quede…ciega?-Dijo mientras se secaba una lágrima.

-La verdad no se mucho Hinata-chan…solo oí a Obaa-chan diciendo que una de las bolas de fuego del Jutsu de Itachi te habían dado en la primera vertebra de tu columna o algo así-Dijo mientras hacía un gesto de desentendimiento.

-Hum…Ya entiendo…mi punto ciego-Susurro levemente, aun así Naruto la escucho.

-¿Punto Ciego?-Pregunto mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Si…mira en la familia Hyuuga tenemos nuestro Dojutsu, el cual nos identifica como clan y es el Byakugan-Decia Hinata mientras trataba de buscar a Naruto con el oído.

-Voy entendiendo…-Dijo Naruto.

-El Byakugan permite ver en un radio de 360 metros alrededor del portador…exepto detrás de la primera vertebra…y no solo eso, la primera vertebra es la que contiene los canales nerviosos más importantes-Dijo Hinata.

-Ya entendí Dattebayo! Demo…¿Qué no para eso tienen el Kaiten?-Pregunto Naruto curioso.

-Si…Pe…pero no lo use…lo suficientemente rápido-Dijo algo desanimada.

Naruto al ver a su amiga en ese estado no pudo evitar sonreír melancólicamente… en verdad esa chica era muy pura e inocente…como para sufrir lo que ahora estaba pasando.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan…estoy seguro que Obaa-chan encontrara un remedio y te curara dattebayo!-Dijo el joven apretando la mano de la chica.

-¿E…en verdad…cre…crees eso…Naruto-kun?-Pregunto la chica ilusionada.

-Claro dattebayo! Si encontró la formula para no parecer vieja, y mira que lo es bastante, seguro que encontrara la solución para devolverte la vista Hinata-chan-Dijo el rubio, ante esto Hinata empezo a reír timidamente.

Simplemente adoraba a ese shinobi. Y por eso le alegraba que aunque hubiera perdido la vista tendría a Naruto al lado de ella siempre, y ahora tenía esperanzas de que la Hokage la curara.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mientras en la oficina de Tsunade-sama…

-Ya se lo eh dicho Hyuuga-sama! Hinata tiene el cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de volver a ver-Grito una desesperada Tsunade a un Hiashi que no dejaba de dar vueltas nerviosamente por toda la oficina.

-Ese no es problema Hokage-sama!-Gritaba desesperado-El problema es que el otro cincuenta por ciento son probabilidades de quedar ciega por el resto de su vida!-Gritaba muy alterado.

-Haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos por curar a Hinata-Dijo la Hokage tratando de recuperar la calma.

-Usted no lo entiende! Eso nunca había pasado en la familia Hyuuga! Pero lo pero es que le sucedió a nuestra heredera! No podemos poner de heredera a alguien que no posee el Byakugan y es aun peor…si esta ciega-Dijo Hiashi con gesto de desagrado.

-Cuidado con sus palabras Hyuuga-sama, esa niña desde ahora esta bajo mi cuidado, y le recuerdo que es su hija, no es solo una heredera cualquiera! Estamos hablando de la kunoichi Hyuuga Hinata-Dijo seriamente.

-A usted no le incumben esos temas Hokage-sama-Dijo retadoramente.

-Le recuerdo Hyuuga-sama, que soy la Hokage de Konoha, y me incumben todos lo temas que tienen que ver con mi aldea, inclusive los de los clanes-Dijo devolviéndole el reto.

-De acuerdo Hokage-sama, pero no quiero ver a Hinata hasta que se recupere-Dijo muy decidido.

Tsunade aun no se lo podía creer, acaso Hiashi era tan despiadado y cruel como para dejar a Hinata sin ningún amparo cuando se encontraba en ese estado, ese debería ser el claro ejemplo de un cruel padre…pero entonces una idea vino a su mente.

-Esta bien, pero debe saber Hyuuga-sama que como ninja médico tengo muchas ocupaciones, que además, se me dificultan por el cargo de Hokage, a sí que mientras Hinata este bajo mis resguardo estará bajo el cuidado y techo de Uzumaki Naruto-Dijo triunfal.

-¿Qué¿De ese Jinchuuriki? Hokage-sama ¿no podría enviarla a vivir con alguien más…como los Inuzuka, los Nara, los Yamanaka o con su discípula Haruno?-Pregunto el patriarca del Souke.

-No, esas familias por lo regular tienen misiones muy peligrosas, y Sakura trabaja turnos extras en el hospital, no podría cuidar a Hinata adecuadamente, se ira a vivir con Naruto-Dijo decidida.

-¿Por qué con el Jinchuuriki?-Cuestiono otra vez más.

-Por que Naruto-Dijo con mucho énfasis su nombre-Es un shinobi de mucha confianza, es cuidadoso y dedicado, y si puede ser algo torpe, pero hace las cosas con empeño, y además…es el único que no tiene misiones programadas-Dijo con una sonrisa retadora.

-Esta bien Hokage-sama-Se rindio fastidiado-Se quedara con "Naruto", pero si me entero que le paso algo malo a mi hija, ese Jinchuuriki terminara más muerto que mis antecesores-Dijo desconfiado.

-Todo arreglado Hyuuga-sama, desde ahora Hinata esta bajo mi cuidado, yo me encargare de todo…ahora si me disculpa…podría retirarse-Dijo vencedora.

-Hn-Contesto Hiashi y se retiro de la oficina.

Tsunade había jugado perfectamente, ahora mataría 3 pájaros de un tiro, a la tímida Hinata, al desordenado Naruto y al desconsiderado Hiashi, nada podía ser mejor, aquellos 3 cambiarían su carácter aunque no quisieran.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**-**Hinata-chan…-Llamó el rubio que se encontraba en un cómodo reposet al lado de la cama de Hinata.

-¿Qué…que sucede…Naruto-kun?-Pregunto mientras movía su cabeza a un punto no definido.

-¿Por qué…por que lo hiciste?-Preguntaba el chico lleno de intriga.

Ante tal pregunta Hinata se puso tan roja como un tomate…

-Humm…Etto…yo…yo no quería...que te pasara nada…Naruto-kun-Tartamudeo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Pero Hinata…no tenías por que haberlo echo…ahora mismo podrías estar viendo-Dijo melancólico.

-Si tenía una razón para hacerlo…si no…ahora no estarías aquí…Naruto-kun-Dijo muy sonrojada.

-Hinata…-Susurro el joven tratando de entender lo que pasaba, estaba muy confundido, pero era muy inocente para comprender, a pesar de sus ya 17 años de edad.

En eso entraron a la habitación Tsunade y Shizune para darles el mensaje a los dos ninjas…

-Naruto, Hinata…-Saludo cortésmente la Hokage.

-Hola chicos-Saludo alegremente Shizune.

-¿Hokage-sama¿Shizune-san?-Preguntaba la joven Hyuuga mientras volteaba a ver de donde venían las voces de las mencionadas.

-A si es Hinata…vengo a darles una noticia.-Dijo la Hokage.

-¿Cuál es Obaa-chan?-Pregunto Naruto un tanto curioso.

-Naruto…Hinata ira a vivir contigo.-Dijo finalmente la hermosa mujer.

-¿Qué?-Gritaron Naruto e Hinata al mismo tiempo a causa de la impresión.

-Eso…Hinata vivira algún tiempo contigo Naruto-Dijo la Hokage tratando de hacerlo entender.

-¿Pe…pero…Hokage-sama…que paso con Oto-sama?-Pregunto la chica sin entender.

-Lo siento Hinata…pero tu padre ordeno que estuvieras bajo mi cuidado hasta que te recuperaras-Dijo tristemente.

-Hum…Lo…lo entiendo…Oto-sama no quiere a una heredera ciega como yo-Afirmo mientras lágrimas amenzaban con salir de su bello rostro.

-Hinata-chan, no llores dattebayo!-Dijo Naruto mientras trataba de animar a su amiga con una mano en su hombro-Desde ahora yo te cuidare, y protegeré, ya verás como todo va a salir bien.

-Gra…gracias Naruto-kun-Decía la chica mientras volteaba su rostro hacia donde creía que era la pared.

-Aw! Que lindos!-Chillo Shizune muy emocionada.

Ante esto Naruto e Hinata se pusieron colorados.

-Y bien Obaa-chan…cuando nos va a dar de alta?-Pregunto el rubio shinobi.

-A ti enseguida…pero Hinata se quedará hasta mañana-Dijo Tsunade.

-Esta bien Obaa-chan, Dattebayo!-Grito Naruto.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Bien este fue el tercer cap...espero que les haya gustado y que dejen muchos reviews:D, y que dejen sus opiniones, preguntas, sugerencias, jitomatazos y todo lo que se les ocurra. XD**

**REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!**

**En el proximo capitulo:**

**Live In My Own World:**

-Hinata-chan…quieres que te ayude a prepararte, Naruto-kun no debe de tardar en llegar-Dijo la chica mientras retiraba la bandeja del

desayuno.

-Hanabi…honestamente, no quiero hablar de eso, a si que porfavor, retirate-Dijo fríamente.

** REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!!**


	4. Live In My Own World

**Konnichiwa a todos!!! Espero que esten bien, yo aqui estudiando para mi examén de historia, por suerte Historia me gusta :p, gracias a todos los que leen este fic y gracias tambien por sus reviews, me alientan a continuar TT.TT, Desde este cap se empezaran a ver algunas señas de lo que mas a delante sera el Naruhina, sorry por el cap anterior creo que los confundi un poco en realidad en el adelnato la primera que hablaba era Shizune con Hinata, y en otra escena Hiashi le decía a Hanabi que honestamente no quería hablar del estado de Hinata, espero que disfruten del cap.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Naruto ni Hinata me pertenecen le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei, solo me pertenece la historia, y si fueran mios serían novios XD.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Live In My Own World**

A la mañana siguiente, en una pequeña casa de Konoha, se encontraba un shinobi rubio de 17 años enredado entre las cobijas de su confortable cama…

-Humm…que sueño!-Dijo bostezando y estirandose.

-Siento que tengo que hacer algo-Dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos para despertarse un poco.

El chico bajo a desayunar, se baño y vistio…

-Aún siento que tengo que hacer algo…-Trataba de acordarse el despistado joven.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Konoha…

-Buenos días Hinata-chan!-Dijo una carsmatica Shizune mientras abría la puerta para llevarle su desayuno a la kunoichi.

-Bu…buenos días…humm…¿Shizune-san?-Pregunto tímidamente la Hyuuga, quién aun traía la venda en sus ojos.

-A sí es Hinata-chan…vine a traerte tu desayuno-Dijo jovialmente.

-Ari…arigatou gozaimazu…Shizune-san-Agradeció la joven.

Estuvieron un buen rato platicando y riendo, Hinata reía ante las ocurrencias de la joven médico, y la chica sonreía ante las reacciones de Hinata, amabas llegaron a entablar una buena amistad en ese pequeño momento.

-Hinata-chan…quieres que te ayude a prepararte, Naruto-kun no debe de tardar en llegar-Dijo la chica mientras retiraba la bandeja del desayuno.

-Si…porfavor…Shizune-san-Dijo la Hyuuga mientras se levantaba.

-Enseguida, pero te recomendaría que por ahora no te pararas-Dijo mientras salía.

Shizune salío a dejar los platos sucios…pero Hinata aun pensaba en cierto rubio….

-Naruto-kun…-Suspiro mientras apretaba su mano fuertemente contra su pecho.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

En la mansión Hyuuga…

-Oto-sama me permite pasar-Pregunto la joven Hyuuga.

-Claro Hanabi-chan-Dijo secamente.

Hanabi hizo caso a las palabras de su padre y tomo asiento en un sillón delante se él.

-Oto-sama…¿me permite hacerle una pregunta?-Cuestiono Hanabi.

-Adelante-Dijo el patriarca del Souke a su hija.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Hinata-anesan?-Pregunto preocupada la heredera menor.

-Hanabi…en verdad, no quiero hablar de eso-Dijo poniendose de pie, imponentemente.

-Por favor Oto-sama…Neji-nissan y yo estamos muy preocupados, no hemos visto a Hinata-anesan desde que se fue a su misión, y lo ultimo que supimos es que estaba internada muy gravemente en el hospital-Dijo muy preocupada.

-Hanabi…honestamente, no quiero hablar de eso, a si que porfavor, retirate-Dijo fríamente.

-Si…Oto-sama-Dijo muy decepcionada.

Hanabi salio con un gesto de tristeza en rostro, tratando de reprimir las lagrimas rebeldes, pensando en como se encontraría su ane-san, bien sabía que desde pequeñas habían tenido muchas diferencias, su padre siempre apoyaba más a una que a la otra, incluso algunas veces ella podía llegar a decir cosas que lastimaran a Hinata…pero en realidad la quería demasiado.

-¿Le dijo algo Hanabi-sama?-Pregunto Neji que se topo con su prima.

-No, nada Neji-nissan, ni una sola palabra-Dijo cabizbaja.

-Lo siento, Hanabi-sama, pero usted debe comprender que a si es su padre-Dijo tratando de animar a la joven.

-No te preocupes Neji-nissan, sea como sea, yo sabré como esta Hinata-anesan-Dijo decidida.

-Es su decisión Hanabi-sama, pero debe usted de tener mucho cuidado-Dijo tratándola de advertir.

-Lo sé Neji-nissan…lo se-Dijo la chica mientras miraba melancólicamente por la gran ventana de la enorme mansión.

-Entonces, con su permiso, me retiro Hanabi-sama-Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia y dándose la vuelta.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**-**Kami-sama¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado algo así?-Gritaba el shinobi rubio mientras trataba de arreglarse lo más rápido posible.

Mientras el chico corría de aquí para allá recibió una llamada.

-Bueno?-Pregunto el Uzumaki descolgando el auricular.

-Naruto!, soy yo Kiba…Oye, disculpa la intromisión, pero…¿Sabes como se encuentra Hinata-chan? Acabo de llegar de una misión y pues…no se nada de ella-Dijo mientras tartamudeaba.

Algo de ese tono no le sonó muy bien al Uzumaki, quien puso cara de sospecha…y por alguna extraña razón se vio "obligado" a responder…

-No Kiba, la verdad no se nada, pero si me entero de algo te aviso-Dijo algo fastidiado.

-Ah! Arigato Naruto, Sayonara-Dijo mientras colgaba.

-Estúpido Kiba-Dijo Naruto quien colgaba también y se encontraba un tanto fúrico-Mira que atreverse a preguntar por Hinata-chan…descarado…aunque pensándolo bien tiene todo el derecho por que es su amigo, rayos que demonios hice!-Se reprendía mentalmente el chico por su pasada conducta con su amigo Kiba.

-Demonios! Tengo que ir a recoger a Hinata-chan!-Grito mientras salía a toda velocidad de su casa.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Naruto acababa de llegar al hospital en una desesperada carrera, en la cual termino muy cansado y con la respiración entrecortada.

En la recepción…

-Se…señorita…¿Me…me permite…hablar con…Tsunade…Obaa-chan?-Dijo Naruto mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración.

-En seguida Naruto-kun-Dijo mientras voceaba a la susodicha.

Dentro de pocos minutos se vio llegara la Hokage….

-Obaa-chan! Por aquí!-Grito exasperadamente un rubio.

-Si Naruto, ya te vi!-Dijo la Hokage tratando de contener su furia mientras una vena asomaba de su frente.

-Vine, por Hinata-chan dattebayo!-Dijo mientras corría a toda velocidad hacía los corredores del hospital.

Pero Tsunade-sama lo detuvo.

-¿Qué crees que haces Naruto?-Pregunto la Hokage.

-Voy por Hinata-chan dattebayo!-Dijo sorprendido.

-No jovencito, la entrada a las salas de reposo esta prohibida para jóvenes, por más ansioso que estés de ver a tu novia-Dijo picadamente Tsunade.

-No Obaa-chan! Hinata-chan es solo mi amiga, además, a mi me gusta…-En esos momentos Naruto no estaba tan seguro de sus palabras.-Sakura-chan dattebayo!.

-¿Todavía ella Naruto? Creo que deberías empezar a madurar en el aspecto del amor.-Dijo algo triste, debido a que ella sabía que el amor de su subordinada por el menor de los Uchihas aun seguía vivo.

-¿Nani?-Pregunto intrigado.

-Nada Naruto, olvídalo…enseguida traeré a Hinata.-Dijo marchándose.

Naruto se sentó en una de las bancas de la sala de espera, y trato de reflexionar sobre lo que le había dicho la Hokage¿En verdad aún quería a Sakura-chan¿En verdad solo sentía amistad por Hinata-chan?, en verdad estaba muy confundido.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Bien este fue el 4 cap! espero que les haya gustado y ojala dejen muchos reviews!, desde ahora pondre los adelantos de capitulo con mi propio resumen y no con las frases -.-, bien ahora a responder reviews!...**

**Tomoko Uzumaki Hyuuga:** Gracias por segurime desde el principio! en verdad te lo agradezco, y que bueno que te guste tanto la historia en realidad es mi primera incursión en el Naruhina, mis fics anteriores eran todos Nejiten XD, tratare de no desepcionarte y ojala que este fic te siga complaciendo y gustando.Sayonara.

**Keri01:** No era mi intención hacerte llorar Gomen! Que bueno que te gusta el fic, ojala sigas leyendo y que cada capitulo te guste más.Adios!.

**Alexa Hiwatari: **Si de echo Itachi es inhumano! Pero aun asi es sexy! jajaja que bueno que te gusta el fic espero que sigas leyendo y dejes mas reviews.Bye!.

**Itzia-Hime:**Que bueno que te gusta el fic! en relalidad ya tengo algunas ideas de que pasara cunado Hinata se mude con Naruto, no voy a hacer un lemmon por que todavia no me siento preparada para escribir algo asi, tal vez en mi rpoximo fic Naruhina :S, pero si seran algunas situaciones divertidas que espero te hagan reir. Ja ne!

**Ikare: **Gracias por tus porras en verdad me alinetan a seguir escribiendo TT.TT, en realidad Hinata y Naruto tienen que quedar juntos ya que es un fic Naruhina, pero si pienso que no desde el principio, mas bien que su amor se vaya desarrolando durante el fic, y Hinata tiene que recuperar la vista pero aun no se como :P, gracias por tu review! Sayonara.

**Taia-Himura: **Gracias por tu review! en verdad todavía no decido si Itachi muera o no! y concuerdo contigo, Itachi es tan sexy!, pero si habra otros enfrentamientos con el, espero ser digna de tu review :P, y si el Naruhina es una pareja bellisima.Adios!

**Danifra: **Que bueno que te gusta tanto el fic! y que bueno que te gustan tanto Naruto-kun XD! Pero es de Hina-chan! no se lo robes XD, ojala sigas leyendo.Ja ne!.

**Kisame Hoshigaki: **Gracias! tratare de actualizarlo en cuanto pueda, ya que estoy en la escuela y a veces con tanta tarea no tengo tiempo XD.Sayonara!.

**Sakurafer2: **Muchas gracias por tu review! que bueno que te gusto este fic, tartare de ir mejorando y poniendo la historia mas interesante, tratare de no defraudarlos, enserio!, gracias por leer.Ja ne!

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Ojala que me dejen mas opinando sobre este cap, y quisiera hacer una encuesta:**

**¿Quieren que Itachi muera?**

**1.-Si**

**2.-No**

**2.-Que solo quede muy herido.**

**Ojala la respondan, por que yyo no se que hacer, no quiero matar a Itachi-cuero XD, Respondan plizzzz!!**

**En el próximo capitulo: **

**Feelings Step by Step...**

Hinata por fin ha salido del hospital, Naruto la lleva a su casa y para irse conociendo para una mejor convivencia pasaran toda la tarde platicando¿De que platicaran¿Que sucedera en esa platica?.

Mientras tanto Hanabi seguira tratando de encontrar a su ane-san ¿La encontrara¿que sorpresas se llevara?

**REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!**


	5. Sentimientos: Paso a Paso

**Konnichiwa!!! Arigato a todos los que dejan reviews gracias por sus comentarios, Gracias por sus sugerencias y tambien por sus respuestas a lo de Itachi-cuero-kun!!!! (la verdad yo tampoco queria matarlo, no es bueno desperdiciar algo tan bueno! XD), gracias a Itachi01 por su observación de poner los titulos en español, gracias eh!, nisiquiera lo había pensado asi, asi que a petición de el pondre los titulos en español, y si alguien quiere hacer mas observaciones me agradaria mejorar mis fallas...bueno ya mejor me callo y empiezo con el fic.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Naruto ni Hinata me pertenecen le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei, solo me pertenece la historia, y si fueran mios serían novios XD.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Sentimientos: Paso a Paso**

-Hinata-chan…¿Puedo pasar?-Toco la Hokage a la puerta de la habitación.

-Espere un momento Tsunade-sama-Respondió desde dentro Shizune.

Después de dos minutos volvió a decir…

-Ya puede pasar Tsunade-sama-Dijo la aprendiza de médico.

La Hokage entro a la habitación y pudo observar a una Shizune quien estaba dando los últimos retoques del peinado de Hinata, quien lucia muy hermosa, ya que vestía un hermoso conjunto de pescadores de mezclilla con detalles en rosa pálido, una blusa en el mismo tono de color y unas bellas calzas color rosa, todo la hacía lucir hermosa y contrastaba perfectamente con su bella figura y su blanca piel.

-Ya esta Hinata-chan!-Dijo alegremente Shizune mientras terminaba de ponerle un bello moño rosa a un lado su cabeza.

-A…Arigatou…Shizune-san-Dijo tímidamente la Hyuuga.

-Hinata-chan…te ves hermosa-Dijo animadamente la Hokage.

-A..arigatou…Hokage-sama-Dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-De seguro pondrás nervioso a Naruto-kun-Dijo Shizune muy divertida.

-¿Na…nani?-Respingo muy sonrojada la heredera del Souke.

-Muy bien Hinata, ahora te quitare la venda de los ojos-Dijo la Hokage mientras procedía con lo dicho.

Una vez que la Hokage hubo quitado la venda de los hermosos ojos color perla de Hinata le dirigió órdenes a Shizune de llevarla con Naruto hasta la casa del mismo, y darle las indicaciones de cuidado.

-Arigatou…gozaimasu…por todo…Hokage-sama-Se inclino levemente la chica.

-De nada Hinata, cuídate, y recuerda que cada tres días Shizune va a ir a revisar como te encuentras-Dijo mientras despedía a la joven.

Shizune ayudo a Hinata a dirigirse a lo largo del pasillo para que no tropezara con nada ni nadie. Al final del camino se encontraba Naruto aún pensativo. Pero una bella imagen lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hina…¿Hinata-chan?-Susurro el rubio mientras parpadeaba rápidamente, no podía creer que aquella bella chica que tenía frente a sus ojos fuera la misma Hinata que tenía que cuidar.

-Naruto-kun! Tsunade-sama me dio ordenes de acompañarte a ti y a Hinata hasta tu casa, y darte las indicaciones que debes seguir-Dijo animadamente la chica.

-Cla…claro…Shizune-chan-Dijo aun anonado por el aspecto de la kunoichi.

Los tres se dirigían hacía la casa de Naruto, Shizune iba muy entretenida comiéndose un helado que había parado a comprar, Hinata iba muy sería y sonrojada, y Naruto mirándola disimuladamente ya que lucían como todo un inocente y, bello y puro ángel.

Tan rápido se les fue el tiempo, entre que Hinata reía de las cosas que oía que decía Shizune, y que la mencionada le enviaba miradas picaras y cómplices al rubio sobre la kunoichi que era auxiliada por este, hasta que por fin llegaron a la casa del rubio.

-Ya…ya llegamos Hinata-chan-Dijo el rubio tiernamente sonrojado.

-¿Ya? Que…que bien…Naruto-kun-Susurro dulcemente.

-Hey chicos! Todavía estoy aquí!-Grito Shizune haciéndose notar.

-Go…gomenasai, Shizune-san-Susurro Hinata sonrojada con la mirada en un punto cualquiera.

-No importa chicos así es el amor-Dijo sonriendo.

Ante lo dicho los colores se subieron a los juveniles rostros de Hinata y Naruto.

-Shi…Shizune-san!-Grito Hinata muy sonrojada.

-No somos novios!-Grito el shinobi, a lo que la joven Hyuuga se sintió un poco decepcionada y triste.

-Bien, ya dejemos esto y entremos-Dijo Shizune tratando de arreglar el tenso ambiente.

Los tres entraron a la casa, Naruto ayudaba a Hinata a guiarse, mientras Shizune solo veía la escena con una tierna sonrisa…Una vez que entraron, Naruto auxilio a Hinata para sentarse en el sillón de la sala y esperar a que Shizune le diera las instrucciones de la Hokage.

-En unas cuantas horas traerán el equipaje de Hinata, vendré cada tres días a supervisarla y a ver su estado, tendrás que acompañarla a todas partes y cada que yo venga le enseñare técnicas para aprender a usar y perfeccionar el tacto y el oído, espero que la cuides muy bien Naruto, y si tienes algún inconveniente, llévala al hospital. Bien yo ya me tengo que ir a ayudar a Tsunade-sama, adiós chicos!-Dijo mientras salía por la puerta de la casa.

-Sayonara Shizune-san!-Gritaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

Naruto cerro la puerta tras si, y con algo de nervios, por alguna razón extraña, se acerco a Hinata, quien se encontraba tan apacible, con ese inocente sonrojo es sus mejillas, con la mirada perdida a causa de la ceguera…No cabía duda…Esa era la Hinata que el había conocido.

-¿Tienes hambre Hinata-chan?-Pregunto el rubio tratando de sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

-So…solo un poco…Naruto-kun-Dijo la chica mientras trataba de ubicar al rubio por su voz.

-Ven conmigo-Dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y la dirigía hacía el comedor.

Ambos entraron al comedor, Naruto ayudo a Hinata a sentarse en una silla de la mesa y después el tomo asiento.

-¿Te gusta el Ramen Hinata-chan?-Pregunto el rubio con una gran sonrisa, que si la Hyuuga pudiera ver, se hubiera sonrojado completamente.

-Pu…pues si…Naruto-kun-Dijo jugando con sus dedos.

-Enseguida lo preparare-Dijo levantándose de la mesa y yendo a la alacena.

-Na…Naruto-kun…no es…necesaria tanta molestia-Tartamudeo la chica tratando de impedir que el chico hiciera la comida.

-Claro que si dattebayo! Además no es molestia es un placer Hinata-chan!-Dijo muy alegremente.

Ante esto la joven kunoichi se sonrojo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Gomen Hinata-chan! solo tengo Ramen instantáneo…¿Te importa?-Pregunto el joven decepcionado.

-Cla…claro que no Naruto-kun-Tartamudeo la chica.

Naruto preparo el ramen instantáneo y cuando estuvo listo le dio uno a Hinata y uno se lo quedo el…

-Aquí tienes Hinata-chan-Dijo el joven quien tomaba las manos de la chica y las hacía palpar el bol de ramen y los palillos.

-A…arigatou…Naruto-kun-Dijo muy sonrojada mientras su vista era ida.

El se sentó en su silla frente a Hinata y decidió romper el hielo.

-Oye Hinata-chan…¿Cómo es tu padre contigo?-Pregunto el chico ya que era una pregunta que se había echo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Oe…bu…buen…el es…un poco serio conmigo-Contesto Hinata tratando de no decir todo lo que sentía.

-Que bueno dattebayo! Y yo que cuando lo vi pensé que era un cascarrabias puro!-Dijo comiendo su ramen.

-Si jeje-Contesto con una risita tímida y un poco triste.

Después de esto ambos terminaron de comer en completo silencio. Hinata estaba sonrojada solo por pensar en que desde ahora en adelante tendría que vivir con Naruto. Y Naruto estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho la Hokage.

-Arigatou gozaimasu Naruto-kun-Dijo Hinata terminando de comer.

-De nada Hinata-chan-Respondió este levantando los trastes sucios-Quieres que nos sentemos en la sala un rato a platicar-Dijo Naruto amablemente recordando que no la podía invitar a ver la tele.

-Cla…claro Naruto-kun-Dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Déjame te ayudo-Dijo el rubio mientras ponía una mano en la cintura de la joven y otra mano en el brazo.

-A…arigatou Naruto-kun-Dijo mientras dejaba que su compañero la guiara hasta la sala y la ayudara a sentarse en uno de los cómodos sillones.

Al terminar Naruto se sentó en el sillón frente a Hinata que permanecía sonrojada, con la mirada desviada a causa de su ceguera y jugando con sus dedos, lo que le daba una imagen realmente tierna.

-_Demonios Naruto, deja de pensar esas cosas, Hinata-chan es tu…¿Amiga?, si, si claro solo tu amiga_-Repetía mentalmente el rubio sin poder evitar a la Hyuuga.

Ambos permanecían en total silencio, hasta que el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente rompió el hielo.

-Dime Hinata-chan¿Alguien te gusta?-Dijo dándole gracias a Kami que Hinata no pudiera ver su impresionante sonrojo.

-Oe…-Respingo la chica sorprendida y sonrojada por la pregunta de chico-Etto…S…sí-Contesto tímidamente.

-Hmm ya veó….¿Se puede saber quien es?-Pregunto con un "inexplicable" nerviosismo.

-Pu…pues la verdad…me da pe…pena decírtelo-Dijo extremadamente sonrojada.

-Ya veo, no importa-Dijo un poco decepcionado.

-Y…¿Y a ti?-Pregunto tímida la chica.

-Si…dattebayo!-Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¿Pu…puedo saber quien es?-Pregunto temiéndose lo peor.

- Sakura-chan-Dijo el rubio algo sonrojado al recordar a la pelirosada.

-Oh…ya veo-Dijo con un deje de desilusión.

En ese mismo instante de silencio…alguien toco la puerta.

-Iré a abrir-Dijo Naruto levantándose mientras Hinata seguía el sonido de su voz.

Naruto abrió y….

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Muajajaja soy muy mala, solo les dire que lo que vendra en el proximo cap, no sera algo del todo bueno, XD, espero que les haya gustado este cap y espero que dejen reviews eh!, ojala que dejen muchos XD...ahora a responder reviews!.**

**Tomoko Uzumaki Hyuuga: **Gracias por leer, en verdad gracias! espero no haberte decepcionado en este cap, pero prometo actualizar pronto ya que este deja muchas incognitas y realmente esta un poco aburrido, ojala que el proximo t guste, gracias por leer!!.Sayonara.

**Keri01: **Perdon, pero t aseguro, que de ahora en adelante sucederan muchas cosas, ni yo se si voy a hacer reir o llorar XD, pero espero que te guste, gracias por tu review! Sayunara!!!.

**Itachi01: **Te perdono XD, no no te creas, la verdad me agrada que la gente sea sincera conmigo, gracias por tu observación, ojala que me sigas remarcando mis errores ya que creo q tengo bastantes, por que la verdad voy empezando, aparte de que este es primer Naruhina XD, gracias por tu idea de la batalla entre Naruto y Itachi, no se si va a ser Naruto quien pelee contra Itachi-kun, tal vez sea alguien mas XD, bueno en realidad ya tengo una idea, sera entre Naruto y...otra persona quienes peelearan contra Itachi. Gracias por tu review! Arigato.

**laLii-chan: **Gracias por leer este fic, tu fic va muy bien, me encanta, perdon por no dejarte review, pero no e tenido tiempo, ahorita que termine voy a dejartelo, ojala sigas actualizando y leyendo! Bye.

**Dragonwar: **Gracias por tu review, la verdad no me a quedado muy bn el capitulo, pero tratare de hacer el otro mas emocionante, y añadire mas enfrentamientos ya que veo que eso le da un toque de tragedia y emocion al fic, ojala que dejes review, nos vemos en el proximo cap, Sayu!!!.

**always mssb: **Gracias por leer, que bueno q te haya gustado el tema, siempre me pregunte que se sentiria que alguien que pertence a un clan en el que practicamente todo se basa en su vista quedara ciega, y que el amor de su vida la tuviera que cuidar, gracias por tu review arigatou!.

**Mitsukuni-chan: **Gracias por leer, y no te preocupes que gracias a la votacion Itachi no morira!, ojala que dejes review! Sayonara!.

**Alexa Hiwatari: **Gracias por leer, y por tu recomendacion con lo de Itachi-kun, lo me ayudaste mucho, espero que dejes un review con tu opinion de este cap...Adios!!!.

**Itzia-Hime: **hahaha, gracias por tu review, me a gustado mucho eso del regero de Naruto, y sobre lo de Itachi...me has dado una magnifica idea, garcias por tu profunda inspiracion, XD, beuno la verdad si tienes razón, gracias por ayudarme.Sayu!!!.

**Lucre Uzumaki: **Arigato por tu review! que bueno que te guste la historia, gracias por la suerte :P, y que bueno que a ti tambien te gusta historia XD, gracias por leer el fic a las 2 de la mañana XD, no te preocupes Itachi-cuero-kun no morira XD, gracias por leer.Sayu!!!.

**Byakugan: The Blind Point...Byakugan Next Cap. Vision:**

Algo inesperado sucedera en la casa de Naruto, una guerra particular se desatara¿Todo por Hinata?, todos defienden lo que es suyo...

Hanabi...¿Nunca te rindes?

**REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!!!**

**Encuestas: **

**¿Debo de agregar mas parejas? (les dejo mis ideas de parejas): Sasusaku, Nejiten. (XD)**

**1.-Si**

**2.-No**

**¿Quieren mas batallas ninja?**

**1.-Si**

**2.-No**

**SAYONARA!!!!!**


End file.
